Just Sit Back and Relax
by SweetChi
Summary: Sometimes things just happen without Buffy's say-so. Buffy/Crowley


Written for the 2011 LJ Wishlist  
>Requested By: Luna<br>Fandoms: BtVS/SPN  
>Characters: Buffy, Crowley<br>Prompt: "The girl just needs a little monster in her man."

**Just Sit Back and Relax**

Before she even saw Crowley, she could always feel him. Not just the tingling that let her know a demon was nearby either. It was more than that. His lecherous gaze sweeping over every inch of her was almost a physical sensation. And the smell of his expensive cologne with the underlying hint of sulfur seemed to actually wrap itself around her. It made her whole body tighten with the instinct to fight or fuck.

The pen in her hand twitched as her fingers squeezed around it in an effort not to let any of those things show on her face.

"You can't just pop in here whenever you feel like it," she said, voice bland and eyes locked on the papers in front of her.

"I'm the King of the Crossroads, luv," Crowley purred taking a few steps closer to lean a hip against her desk. "I go wherever I want."

She scanned another page and signed her name at the bottom. "And that's the kind of attitude that's going to get you sliced, diced and exorcised one of these days."

"Aw, are you worried about little ol' me?"

"Not likely," she said with a snort. "Just hoping if you find a little self-preservation that you'll stop walking into the lion's den and annoying me."

"Stop poking the beast with my stick?" He asked with a leer.

As much as she tried, she couldn't suppress the burst of heat that ran through her or the evidence of it pinking her cheeks. He chuckled and pushed off of the desk, sauntering around it slowly while picking up random objects and studying them.

"Self-preservation is my middle name, darling, so no need to fret," he said, pulling an ancient dagger from its stand on the corner and examining it. Her eyes instinctively followed the movement, watching the way his fingers ran over the blade. When his eyes caught hers, she couldn't be sure if the dark look he was wearing promised pleasure or pain. Or both. She was almost disappointed when he put it back in its place and continued his trek around the desk.

"There's only one thing that I put above watching out for myself," he continued, stopping behind her chair and spinning it to face him before pulling her out of it and against him.

"My own pleasure," he whispered against her ear, lips brushing the lobe he was so close.

He gave a little nip before suddenly sitting down in her chair, his arm around her waist pulling her with him so that she was straddling his lap.

She rolled her eyes at his narcissism, but the derision had no bite with her perched on him in her own office chair as she was. He grinned unapologetically at the look and slid his hands behind her knees, pulling her flush against him with a single tug.

"You should feel lucky that my pleasure also equals yours. This works out well for you."

"Yes, I feel like I've won the lottery," she said dryly, stopping her hands as she noticed them unconsciously smoothing the soft material of his custom tailored suit.

"Don't be silly, be both know that money can't buy you love," he said, answering her cocked eyebrow with a wide smile. "Or sex so hot it can melt the leather on a couch."

"That's not funny. I never did come up with a good excuse for that…"

He chuckled. "Why make an excuse? Just explain to your Watcher how I lost my cool when you licked my-"

She slapped a hand over his mouth, half mortified and half turned on.

His fingers came up to wrap around her wrist, holding her hand to his mouth while he gave the palm a lick, before pulling it away. He leaned forward, and nuzzled into her neck, that clever tongue of his, hot as a branding iron, flicking out against her pulse point.

"I have work to do," she said, her head falling back to give him better access anyway.

"Right you do," he said, sliding his hands up her thighs to her backside and pulling her against him while twisting his hips in a slow grind. "The world's about to end."

Her hands had wrapped in the lapels of his suit jacket, a little moan escaping her. But then his words registered over what she was feeling and her eyes flew open to look at him.

"Wait. What?"

"The fight's about to go down - the big one. Lucifer's out of his cage and he and Michael are hoping to go a round or two - which will probably leave this world in tatters."

His voice was only slightly grim, as if he were telling Buffy his car was dirty and needed washed instead of about an apocalypse. His hands pulled her hips toward him again, but she leaned back.

"So, where's this going down? I'll gather the girls, we can-

"Nothing you can do, luv. The board's been set - you and your Slayers aren't pieces in this game."

Buffy fought off a cringe at the image of her Slayers as chess pieces on a board, a thought that she dealt with and pushed away daily as she made battle plans and handed out assignments.

"There's always something to be done, Crowley," she said. "Maybe you don't get that, being evil and all, but that's not the way things work for us. We-"

"You think being evil makes me a quitter?" He interrupted with a laugh. "On the contrary, luv, I'm quite persistent - which you should know better than anyone."

Was _that_ ever true. After their first encounter, she hadn't been able to beat him off with a stick. Literally. He came back every day, sometimes more than once a day. He learned to keep his distance after the stick incident, but his patience and determination knew no bounds. Not that she'd really tried _that_hard to keep him away. He made her laugh, and the things he could do with his tongue…

"_So_not the point," she said with a head shake, speaking both to him and herself. "What I'm saying is that you can't just sit there and say nothing can be done. It's not an answer I'll accept."

"I didn't say nothing could be done. I said you and yours aren't a part of it. _But_," he said, sitting forward and nipping at collarbone, "If you're really, really nice, I might find it in my heart to be a kind of double agent for the side of humanity - helping the ones that _are_in the game."

"You don't have a heart," she said flatly, grabbing a handful of hair at the back of his head and stopping his wandering mouth's descent to her chest.

"Okay, I might find it in my _libido_to help. Since you're part of humanity and I rather enjoy shagging you."

"You're going to turn against the Devil because you like having sex with me?"

"There might be some other benefits in it for me, but that would be a weighing factor."

And herein lay the problem with this… whatever it was she had going on with the King of the Crossroads. She never knew what angle he was working. There was _always_ an angle, that much she knew for sure. But sometimes his angle was… Well, it made her wonder if there wasn't something good deep down inside him. Which was an absolutely ridiculous and very _dangerous_ thought to be having. But nonetheless, it sat there in her mind, made her let him in. Maybe Spike was wrong - maybe she didn't need a little monster in her man, maybe she just needed a little _man_ in her _monster_.

She shook away the thoughts that had plagued her a hundred times before, knowing that she'd get no closer to an answer as to what the hell she was doing with him than she'd been before.

"Wait, I thought you said I had work to do?" She said, focusing her attention back on the world ending situation at hand. "If I can't be part of this apocalypse, what was that about?"

"While Lucifer's busy trying to end things here, lots of demons are going to be taking a little leave of absence from Hell. You and your girls just work on keeping the damage to a minimum."

"Why?" She asked suspiciously.

"Why?" He parroted, looking genuinely surprised. "Because you value life and all that?"

"Yes, that's why _I'd_ save people," she said slowly. "But why would _you_tell me to do that? My saving people doesn't benefit you in any way. So…"

"Actually, it does. If you're not saving people, you'll be sticking your pretty little nose all in the apocalypse's business. There's no place for you in that fight and I have no doubt you'll be… _removed_, if you try and make one."

"I don't understand."

"It's not that complicated, Buffy," he said, serious for once. "The fight has already been laid out by fate. The players are already taking their places. The outcome hasn't been determined, but the steps to that outcome have been. You're not a part of it."

"And you are?"

"I won't be interfering directly, just offering a little friendly advice to those that are responsible for the fate of the world."

"That's scary," she mumbled.

He chuckled and pulled her a little closer, his hands sliding under the back of her shirt.

"So, I just have to sit back and wait to see if the world ends?" She asked, her face twisting as if she'd just chewed on a lemon.

"Sucks to be one of the little people, doesn't it darling?"

She sat there on his lap, feeling shocked and dismayed at this turn of events. Slowly, she let the feeling of his hands, too hot to be human, rub the tension from her. She slumped slightly and nodded at him.

"Yeah, it _really _sucks," she said, then her eyes met his and darkened. "How about you make me forget about that for a little while."

"I was hoping you'd say that," he said, moving in with a wicked grin.


End file.
